


库忒拉岛之行

by Buptist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 他们走了一会儿就累了，罗渽民倚靠在一根断弃的大理石上面点烟，汽车折腾了大半夜，此时恰逢破晓，一轮旭日从遥远的那头缓缓升起。罗渽民点火时候尚是灰蒙蒙的夜里，当他唇边携着一点橘色的烟火时天光却已大亮，新生的一点光芒落在了罗渽民身上，给他叼烟的表情都镀上金箔。他睫毛好长，在眼下打出阴影，没有肉的脸颊过度平整，鼻尖到嘴唇上方有一个满怀爱欲的凹陷，让他的刀锋一样的薄嘴唇也变成一种小动物般无害的美丽。过肺后的烟雾把他漂亮的脸蛋遮掩一点，像薄纱一般，影影绰绰的，恍惚间使朴志晟眼里出现了两轮太阳。
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	库忒拉岛之行

01

今年的冬天很冷。

朴志晟提着一袋速食走在路上，超市离他们的房子不算远，这让步行姑且是可以忍受的。因为天冷他穿了厚厚的长毛呢外套，扣子一直扣到最上端，好像嫌这样不够暖和一样，还围了条羊绒围巾，遮住小半张脸。

过去朴志晟常被人叫做小仿生人，这个词有点侮辱人的意思，因为在人类聚集的都市里面，仿生人相当于仆人及其他物种的代称。但是在这种鱼龙混杂的下城区里，这个称呼也不算什么了，大家只是觉得他好玩、迟钝、乖得不像是在这里摸索着生活着的人类，更类似于听话的仿生人，给一两个糖果就愿意哒哒地为人跑腿。

很快这种情况被罗渽民发现，他跟朴志晟说希望他能乖乖待在家里，因为地面上的通道十分复杂，朴志晟乱跑有可能会找不到回家的路；同时年轻的监护人挨家挨户敲门，给每一位指使过没指使过朴志晟的邻居送去小饼干并委婉表达自己希望能够减少跑腿行为的心愿。邻居们没有拒绝他的小饼干，那样的事情再没发生过。

朴志晟回家时候发现罗渽民坐在沙发上，看起来刚回来没多久，也没有洗澡，新染的棕色头发乱糟糟地翘起，穿一身黑色皮衣皮裤，手上正翻阅着一本旧杂志——朴志晟从占卜师奶奶那里淘到的纸质书。

小鸟也不知道躲在客厅的哪个角落，一见到朴志晟就往他这里飞，叽叽喳喳地落在了他的肩头。罗渽民也回过头来，露出一个笑容，然后站起身来拥抱他。

“哥怎么回来也不跟我说一声？”朴志晟看着自己买回来的仅一人份便当有点发愁，罗渽民在旁边维持笑眯眯的表情看他，小鸟停留在罗渽民的肩膀上边，一人一鸟歪着头等朴志晟掰开筷子。

“没关系。”罗渽民摆摆手，“我在外面吃过了回来的，不用在意我，你先吃吧。”

朴志晟不好意思让他干看着，打开盒饭夹了块人造午餐肉喂给了罗渽民。

罗渽民嘴里嚼着肉，他咀嚼东西很慢，一小块肉能嚼好久才咽下去；朴志晟同他不一样，而且有些腹饿，狼吞虎咽已经吃下了小半份饭。

罗渽民看了一会儿朴志晟吃饭，又抓着小鸟躺在了沙发上，小鸟仿佛才认出来这个棕色头发的家伙是谁，试探着凑近拿喙碰了碰罗渽民的手指。

吃完饭后的东西是罗渽民收拾的，本来就只有一个空荡荡的剩饭盒而已，是罗渽民执意让朴志晟坐到沙发上去。朴志晟开了一袋膨化食品，淀粉的残渣和盐粒落在了地毯上，长长的绒毛把它们收纳了起来。罗渽民走过来看着他。

“志晟今年生日想要什么礼物？”罗渽民问。

朴志晟叹了一口气，心想果然是这样。

02

朴志晟是弃婴。这在一楼（人们也称之为下城区）很常见，一个几个月大的婴儿，被母体不情不愿地孕育和生产，没有条件赡养就放在随便谁家的门口，不管结局是被冻死还是被捡走。

很幸运的是，朴志晟的结局是被捡走了，而罗渽民是那个捡回他的不幸的人。

罗渽民以前跟朴志晟抱怨过小时候的他真的很难养，刚捡回来几个月的时候既不哭也不闹，育儿中心差点以为他是死婴而把他们拒之门外。朴志晟对此没有记忆，他的记事有点晚，大概是在六岁左右才开始认知到世界和自己的存在，在一个罗渽民迟到的下午哭声嘹亮得宛如初来乍到。

那时候的罗渽民也不会以及没有条件赡养朴志晟，朴志晟太小了，于是罗渽民把他寄养在了育儿中心。他有钱，脾气好，还会撒娇，朴志晟经常在小板凳上仰起头看他跟育儿中心的护士们聊天，笑眯眯的眼睛里面能够拉出糖丝儿。

等朴志晟差不多可以自己吃饭了，罗渽民就把他从白墙白顶的育儿中心接回来，然后送他去上学。下城区里也有自己的学校，但是里面人太多了，路也不好走，从家里去总是要穿过好些小巷子，垃圾桶里面有一些丢弃的仿生人的肢体，打碎的眼珠子像某种宝石，朴志晟曾当石子捡回家去。当然最重要的是路线错综复杂而且人流密集，很容易迷路。

于是罗渽民把他送进了不远处二十一楼的学校里面上课，偶尔透过不算太高的玻璃窗往下看能够看见家门口罗渽民特意安上的霓虹灯门牌闪烁，还有弯弯曲曲的各种小道，从主干道蔓延出来，奔腾穿梭过丛林一般的高楼又隐没在尽头，像是从河流主干道分离出来的细小支流，朴志晟常幻想那后面是个死胡同。

有时候朴志晟也很好奇罗渽民为什么还会住在一楼。他那么有钱，大可以搬到更上面的楼层，实在是没必要在下城区像是老鼠一样活着，终年没有阳光的窗台晒不干他的一件新款衬衫。

朴志晟询问过，却被罗渽民含糊其辞地一笔带过，但他其他时刻对朴志晟宠爱到几乎有求必应。

鸟是去年朴志晟的生日礼物，因为他说想要一个宠物。在这个除了人类外其他生物都几乎灭绝的星球上，一朵开花的玫瑰能够展览整整一百二十天；有的人终其一生只能在书本和电脑上知道“动物”的其他模样，更不要说宠物了，有那么多人还没有见过巡回展览的动物皮毛呢；就算是住在天空深处的人也不一定会有一只宠物。

但是罗渽民说好，第二天用笼子给他装回来一只小鸟。也不是真的活着的小鸟，只是仿生机械，拥有类似于真正鸟类那样柔软的羽毛和尖尖的喙，不需要进食和喝水，有固定的亲人程序，偶尔还会唱两首鸟类求偶用的歌曲，但那毕竟是一只宠物。

朴志晟没有给鸟取名字，罗渽民也不在意，他们管那只鸟就叫做“小鸟”。自从收到礼物后朴志晟一次也没有把小鸟带出门过，他只是把它放在家里，任由它在一百来平米的小空间里面偶尔地飞来飞去——毕竟只是精密的机械制品，依靠零件和能源活动，没有程序且永远不会懂得“自由”，只需要满足于这片小天地和朴志晟放学后的短暂亲昵就够了。

今年的愿望。朴志晟仔细想了想，他心里有一个隐秘的漩涡，那个想法像是破土而出的某种毒草，结出来了诡异的果，把它抛掷出去这个念头令朴志晟浑身发抖。

他张了张嘴，声音干涩，喉管打着颤：“我想去外面看看。”

说完后朴志晟有点局促不安地回望罗渽民，那个人脸上并没有什么惊讶，依旧是微笑着的，一切尽在掌握的。

罗渽民说：“我们志晟长大了啊。”

03

朴志晟知道自己这个愿望有点持宠而娇的味道。这里是银河历*2022年，核战后的世界，人类亲手灭绝了原本的蓝色星球和上面的大部分生物，迫于废弃物的紧逼也不得不蜗居在有限的城市空间内。但是在短暂的人口总数锐减后繁衍的时代又来临了，为了用狭小的空间容纳尽可能多的人类，楼层越建越高，最顶层几乎要触碰到神的膝头去了。

与之相对的是社会分工的变化，二十层以下的人见不到阳光，但最顶层修建着古巴比伦那样的空中悬菀；二十层以下的人们挣扎苟活着，二十层以上的人们乘坐飞行汽车时也不会想着向下方投来冷冷一瞥。

下城区好像就是所有乱相的代名词，上方的高楼遮天蔽日，飞行汽车的轰鸣声永远像是雷雨或者闪电，人们脸上只有习以为常的麻木。街市上面永远拥挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，一张张面无表情的脸从中穿梭而过——有人还说这里住也着从高楼叛逃下来的仿生人，但在下城区，这就好像是一滴水汇入大海一样悄无声息，此地就居住着庸庸碌碌的人群，亡命之徒和人造之物根本毫无分别，被下城区一视同仁地纳入怀抱了。

一层的街道上的人实在是太多了，朴志晟跟着罗渽民出门的时候常常会找不到下脚的地方，只知道抓着年长者细瘦的手腕跌跌撞撞。亚洲人的骨架太小了，罗渽民的个子也算不太高，在坚实的人墙如果他们被挤散就会找不到对方，年幼的朴志晟光是想象一下就要被吓哭了。最后罗渽民不知道从哪里给他弄了一个有定位功能的手环，替朴志晟带上手环的时候罗渽民跟他说只要你不去到地球外，就算是潜入地心也能够被定位到哦。

朴志晟没有实验过，但是却奇妙地放下了心。罗渽民总是能弄到一些乱七八糟的东西，手环算一样、小鸟也算一样。朴志晟猜测这大概跟他的工作有关，罗渽民从事着追捕并处决叛逃仿生人的工作，危险但是报酬不菲，标志是一枚银白色羽毛形状的胸针。最初探索宇宙的一批仿生人因为反叛而被处置得差不多了，但是家用仿生人也还是在不断地叛逃，汉诺公司一直都在寻找那个程序漏洞，罗渽民他们永远有活干。

朴志晟一直很怀疑当初邻居们愿意乖乖接受罗渽民的原因只是他的工作，罗渽民经常跟枪支、冷兵器打交道，纵使他的嘴角永远含着一点笑，本质却依旧是危险的。但这种危险是可控的危险——杀仿生人又怎么能同真正有杀人权的警察相提并论，谁都可以踹自己家里的仿生人两脚、砸断他们的手指、剜出他们的眼睛，只要你有钱送修，想做什么都无所谓，毕竟仿生人就是天生的奴隶，或说，家畜。

罗渽民叫朴志晟先去洗澡，朴志晟洗完澡出来看见他没有拿平时在家里穿的那件糖果色的毛绒外套，反而拿出了一件浅灰色格子大衣。

“要出门吗？”朴志晟问。

“嗯，今晚我们就出城去吧。”罗渽民说得轻轻松松，那语气就好像就只是带他去趟路口的便利店一样简单。朴志晟也不多问，径直去衣柜里面翻出来了一件黑色卫衣套上，罗渽民看着他笑得眉眼弯弯。

洗完澡后罗渽民的皮肤上还含着潮湿的水汽，凑近朴志晟的时候是湿润而温暖的，他跟朴志晟解释道：“我在三十六楼停了一辆飞行汽车，我们可以坐那个出去。”

04

朴志晟此前从来不知道原来罗渽民还有那种东西，上层人才用得到的飞行汽车，楼与楼之间的交通工具。罗渽民怎么会有一辆？他平时用来做什么呢？但是朴志晟都没有问，只是点一点头，第无数次把自己坦然交到罗渽民手上。

他们出了门，带着小鸟跟着罗渽民坐公用电梯上楼。停在三十六楼的飞行汽车很帅气，虽然外壳破损得很厉害，朴志晟看到的那一刻眼睛都亮了，围着匍匐在地面上的汽车转了一个圈。

罗渽民先坐上驾驶座试了试引擎，声音很响，听起来一切正常，他用小刀切断了一条线路，然后招呼朴志晟坐到后座去。

“系好安全带。”罗渽民只说了这一句话就踩下油门。飞行器的大灯打开，车的顶棚自动闭合起来，车库里面白色的光在刹那间尽数熄灭了，一转眼这辆飞行汽车又跃入到被霓虹灯装点成不夜城的高楼中去了。

罗渽民看起来并不常使用他的飞行汽车，因为他根本不擅长驾驶这个大家伙。朴志晟坐在后座缩起身子，歪歪扭扭的安全带卡着他的肩膀，有点紧。

看起来没什么问题的飞行汽车终究也只是表象，在一段勉强还算平稳的行进后，他们遇见了出城时候的气流。其实不是很严重，有点类似于城市的自我保护机制，如果不想要满大街飞舞的粉尘就只能在这里做一个保护罩一样的循环气流，罗渽民对此模模糊糊有一点印象，但他并不擅长处理。于是理所当然的，飞行汽车打了个颤，朴志晟的右肩撞上车窗发出闷响。

等他们终于飞出城市的时候才能从逐渐安静的风声中听见右翼排气管不对劲的响声，有点类似于动力不足之类的故障，正突突的响。朴志晟透过后视镜看罗渽民，细长的镜面只印出来他皱起的眉还有眼。

车子开始摇晃了，整体倾斜的很厉害。现在是离地面几百米的半空中，如果摔下去他们都没有信心能够全身而退了。罗渽民试图在操作台上找一些按键替换掉右翼的故障，但是他失败了，车身虽然没有刚才那种单方面倾斜的感觉，却变得摇摇晃晃。两个人跟着那些金属部件一起吱呀作响着。

罗渽民手忙脚乱的，一只手不小心点开雨刮器的安缪，收起来的雨刮器无济于事地刷着玻璃，摩擦声使人心烦意乱。他们晃得很厉害，朴志晟心里害怕，想要解开自己的安全带去看罗渽民的状况。

罗渽民从单手打方向盘，另一只手从驾驶座的空隙往回按，仿佛这样他就可以按住朴志晟不安的手。

“不要乱动，系好你的安全带，我们马上要降落了。”

朴志晟依言变得安分起来。但是降落的过程也不顺利，因为排气管的问题行程颠簸，收起飞行翼后有点头重脚轻的意思，这导致汽车是头朝下俯冲的。罗渽民试图改变方向，车子几乎是体操运动员一样在空中翻滚着的，朴志晟被颠得头昏脑涨。

幸好虽然降落的开始很惊险，他们已经安全着陆了。罗渽民被车内的尖角划伤了脸，破皮后有粉色的组织露出来，渗了一点血。

而朴志晟还算完好无损，后座的安全系数较高，只是下车的时候脚步虚浮。他从车里走出来，终于松开了自己一直紧握着的手，里面是那只小小的、机械制成的仿生鸟。小鸟抖一抖自己被捂得乱七八糟的翎毛，终于缓缓地从朴志晟的手心中展翼飞了起来。但是机械制品终究是机械制品，没有所谓自由的天性，不会逃离人类半步，就算离开了城市也只知道围着朴志晟的肩头打转。

“我本来想带你去远一点的地方的。”罗渽民略带遗憾地说。

05

城市外面还维持着核战后的荒凉景色，几百年来像是过度顽固的怪物，盘踞在这块土地，丑陋、恶毒，被黑暗笼罩着更显得诡异起来了。要多么大的仇怨才能造成这样的结果，人类又要有多么阴私才能够创造出这样深刻的伤痕。

朴志晟只在近处随便走了走，在是月光也吝啬的夜里，罗渽民拿了一支小型手电为他们照明。这同他想象的完全不同，没有森林树木，没有声息，也没有动物，城市的喧闹离他们不过一公里，却又好像甩在了脑后，只有风吹起砂石作响。

“这里为什么什么都没有？”朴志晟问。

“你想要什么？”罗渽民走在他前面两步，徒留给朴志晟一个被风吹乱头发的后脑勺。

“森林，动物，或者别的什么。”

罗渽民轻轻笑了一声，声音远远的：“你应该适当减少幻想——至少你说得那些东西在这里是不可能找得到的，也许银河历以前真的存在过，但是这里没有且永不会有。核战以后的生物都死去了，带来的辐射也还没有褪尽，没有种子的土地再过两百年也不会发芽。”

朴志晟随着他手里的光上下打量这个世界：这些裸露的土壤和废弃的垃圾，金属被风沙侵蚀成锈迹斑斑的石块，还有一些苍白的石料。小鸟为了节省能源紧紧地用爪抓住朴志晟肩上的布料，他们两人就是此地唯一的活物。

他们走了一会儿就累了，罗渽民倚靠在一根断弃的大理石上面点烟，汽车折腾了大半夜，此时恰逢破晓，一轮旭日从遥远的那头缓缓升起。罗渽民点火时候尚是灰蒙蒙的夜里，当他唇边携着一点橘色的烟火时天光却已大亮，新生的一点光芒落在了罗渽民身上，给他叼烟的表情都镀上金箔。

他睫毛好长，在眼下打出阴影，没有肉的脸颊过度平整，鼻尖到嘴唇上方有一个满怀爱欲的凹陷，让他的刀锋一样的薄嘴唇也变成一种小动物般无害的美丽。过肺后的烟雾把他漂亮的脸蛋遮掩一点，像薄纱一般，影影绰绰的，恍惚间使朴志晟眼里出现了两轮太阳。

罗渽民只吸一口，手电筒早就关掉了，他在石头上掸掸烟灰，说我们再随便走走吧。

于是朴志晟就跟着他走，其实往哪里走都是一样的景色，无非是一些垃圾和砂石。他们俩一前一后，朴志晟无端觉得罗渽民在渐渐变得很遥远。

这种遥远的感觉说不清也道不明，像是烟雾或者水一样，有形体却抓不住，或许根本是来自于罗渽民那张好看到过分的脸蛋。

罗渽民的漂亮是一种有目共睹的漂亮。朴志晟记得他们共同喜欢着一家街角处的拉面馆，老板是个亚洲人，罗渽民同他猜测过那位是不是祖上在日本做拉面生意的——是否真的是日本人已不可考究，但是每每他们一同去吃拉面，面馆老板那双因为年老松弛到眼皮略略上翻的浑浊眼睛总是会短暂地眯起来，端上来的两碗拉面也只有罗渽民的那份里面有着沉浮的翠色香菜。

那点颜色就像个开关，而回忆则是开了头就停不下来的大坝，朴志晟还年轻，将将压在二十岁的分界线上，但他的回忆在此时此刻水一样的往底下泄。他想起来罗渽民出门的日子。罗渽民出门时间不定，归期也不定，有时候是三两天，有时候则是一两月，每次出门前定要捞起睡梦中的自己好一通折磨，拥抱只是敲门砖，最怕的是无处不在的吻和乱动的手。朴志晟被折磨到清醒后发怒，无数次威胁罗渽民说要状告他恋童。罗渽民就拿一双眼睛从下而上望他，天真清澈，没比他大太多岁。久而久之朴志晟已日趋认命，麻木不仁，叫罗渽民加倍得寸进尺。

罗渽民走后朴志晟去上学，三餐有光洁明亮自带落地窗的食堂解决。他在学校学知识，没有纸质课本，也没有特别亲密的同学，放学后立马下楼回家绝不逗留，像突兀混进去的鬼魂一样抓紧机会从缝隙里溜走。有时候他去便利店的路上会路过一些垃圾桶，长大了的朴志晟反而没有胆量去翻查里面是不是还有仿生人白瓷一样的肢干和玻璃一样的眼珠了，他每每扫过那些黑乎乎的铁罐子都要觉得后背发凉，匆匆逃跑了。

06

他们漫无目的地走了一会儿，罗渽民一支烟已经燃尽。他把剩余的烟头丢在地上，用穿着短靴的脚将其碾进松散的泥土里面，好像是突然想起来了什么一样，又回过头来，张开双臂整个人挂在朴志晟的身上。

“志晟生日快乐。”他把声音拖得很长，透露出一种懒洋洋的味道。

但是朴志晟不至于没心没肺到以为他真漫不经心，他还记得他们为什么会在此时此刻在这里。罗渽民已经包给了他最珍贵的大礼，那些仪式感不过是不足一提的包装纸，自然也不必在意。

但朴志晟被他扑得踉跄一下，差点从不平的地表崴下去，小鸟放开他的衣料飞起来，围着两个拥抱的人打转。

“跟我聊聊天吧。”罗渽民说，“反正这里没什么人。”

然后他们找了一处石头坐下，罗渽民长长的大衣后摆落在地上，衣角滚了泥尘，被朴志晟拉起来细致地拍了又拍。

朴志晟跟他聊自己最近看的书和电影。朴志晟喜欢纸质书和光盘，那些被时代淘汰的老古董总是令他痴迷。他还喜欢一些旧歌，摇滚或者几个世纪前的流行乐。罗渽民给他零用钱给得痛快，朴志晟有大把存款可以在这些无聊的小东西上面浪费。他同罗渽民说自己最近读诗歌，读到了“爱”。

爱是好东西。罗渽民把两条细腿抻长，一节脖颈从高领毛衣中越狱出逃，像支探出头的白花。

这一幕又像朴志晟看过的旧电影，英雄总是在日出时分从黑暗中走出来，架着枪或者扶着人，阳光把他的影子拉得很长很长。如同阿波罗降临一般，淡入又淡出。朴志晟模糊感觉到这是他们离得最近的一次，他得乘此机会说点什么，比如其实小时候的他也没有那么喜欢糖果和替人跑腿，只是除此外找不到其他的方式去缓解那些凝固在胸膛中的孤独感，只有那时候他才能跟其他人说上话。

那个罗渽民留下来的屋子是个铁盒子，他就在里面看电影、看书、听音乐，什么都看也什么都听，有破烂的地摊杂志也有画质模糊的三级片，房子隔音太好了，他把声音调到最大也不会有邻居敲门，那些烂俗的情节从未发生，他也从未有一次陷入一件事或者一场爱河里，那些玩意儿把他隔开了。之后朴志晟开始学习跳舞，迈克尔杰克逊或者猫王，他不记得了，只是跟着音乐本能地扭动身体，有时候会暂停光盘揣摩那一个动作——这几乎是他放学后唯一的消遣了，学校里面有专门的舞蹈班，但他不想去，他的舞蹈既野蛮又孤独，在狭小的一层疯长着，用力、陈旧、还有点疯狂。有时候他听见自己脚步踩在地板上面踢踏作响，最后一个舞步收尾，他摘下并不存在的帽子向电视机致意，他只有这么多了，舞蹈或者孤独，这在时间里面注定不值一提，但他只有这么多了。

更多时候朴志晟会坐在沙发上看电影直到天亮，黎明前他会跑出家门去凝视高高的楼宇，长时间维持仰视的状态让脖子酸痛。这时你就会觉得自己非常渺小，渺小到让人怀疑自己是不是真真切切地站在平地上，那是一种比恐高更可怕的感受，被乱七八糟动线和遮天蔽日广告牌切割的天空好像是破破烂烂的裹尸布，他要被这些东西携裹进坟墓里去啦。

但是还没有，暂时没有，朴志晟只能见证天光破晓时霓虹灯成片熄灭，城市被笼罩在一种铅灰的光亮之中，像一场悄无声息的谋杀。

07

朴志晟不想聊了。他已经厌倦了罗渽民的表情，那种奇妙的微笑，好像是一切尽在掌握，又仿佛漫不经心，十成十的装模作样，但却被他演绎出百分百的漂亮。

但他手里还握有另一把刀，一个钥匙，可以直截了当地剜出罗渽民一颗血淋淋的心脏：“哥是仿生人，对吗？”

罗渽民既不否认也不惊讶：“志晟比我想象的要聪明一些，怎么看出来的？”

“我见过你换衣服，你也没有躲着我。”朴志晟说这句话的时候望了一眼罗渽民，又像是被针扎到一样地收回眼，低下头。“你的后背上有一串数字。”

“000813。”罗渽民把数字坦荡荡报给他听，脸上依旧是仁慈的笑，睫毛低垂，眼角也柔情万丈地弯下去。

“那是我的‘生日’。”

罗渽民对他坦诚一切，比如说鸟和那个定位器，还有他自己。鸟和定位器来自出品罗渽民的汉诺公司。

小鸟很贵。罗渽民说，被谈及的小鸟在朴志晟腿间蹦来蹦去的。但是这都不是问题，主要是很难弄，于是那个季度我没有奖金，任务翻了一倍，跟了两个组，打欠条把它带回来了。

罗渽民说得轻描淡写，没有一点抱怨的意思。

为什么现在才跟我说这个？朴志晟局促地把小鸟抓到手心，鸟一动不动。

因为你问了呀。罗渽民回答他。

定位手环也是真的可以定位到两千米以下的地表，除非你离开地球去他星系。但是你的户籍和我是绑在一起的，都是公司办理的，我不可能以私人行程买到飞行船的票，你也买不到的。大概会在下单的第一刻被定点捕捉，然后公司上门把你抓走。

——忘了跟你说一点。罗渽民把小鸟从他手里解救出来，告诉朴志晟关机键在哪里。

朴志晟被他抓走手里唯一可以撕扯的玩物，只好去正视对面人，下意识急切地问他：“什么？”

“飞行汽车也是我偷出来的，没有打报告，直接依赖我的权限开走的，大概再过三十分钟就会有人过来抓捕我们了吧。”

罗渽民老神在在，不慌不忙地把最后一个炸弹点火，定向爆破出朴志晟愣住的脸，他却觉得很有趣，捏着朴志晟的下巴吻他一口，朴志晟怀疑他吃了满嘴沙尘。

于是朴志晟一把拍开他的手，把脸扭到了一边，徒留给罗渽民半张侧脸。他感觉到罗渽民的目光在自己脸上停留，把无形的东西都化成重量是他的天赋，那种沉重的目光将小半张脸描摹，使朴志晟愈发不敢回过头去了。

08

罗渽民很多时候表现得比自己更像人类。朴志晟想着。他喜欢笑，喜欢出门吃饭，会礼貌地冲所有人微笑致谢。他的好皮囊是他向世界敲门的通行证——纵使那有可能根本是基因调整的结果。朴志晟甚至有点恶意地想起来拉面店那位老板，不知道人类得知自己偏爱的脸蛋拥有人工的手笔时会是个什么反应。

但是罗渽民也不是天生的人类，就好像一个母亲并不是天生的母亲。

那是一个冬天，朴志晟正在上中学，而罗渽民染了亮粉色的头发，漂过很多次，最后颜色像樱花一样漂亮又明艳，发尾略略剪短了点。他刚结束任务回来，只穿了件蓝色棉服，里面是单薄的黑色T恤。他一回来就脱掉了外套，朴志晟正坐在桌边吃便利店的关东煮，罗渽民不在的时候他经常这么解决晚餐。仿生人的因为奔波把粉色头发梳上去，露出光洁的额头，很黑的眉毛也染上粉色，底下是一双虹膜透着无机质的灰蓝色的眼睛。

那是一双很美的眼睛：睫毛长，眼角微微往下垂，笑起来的时候柔情万种；不笑的时候却让人觉得冷冰冰的，低下头看朴志晟时候眼神结着冰，眉间聚起浅浅的皱痕。朴志晟呆呆地望着他，辣椒酱顺着手指流下来，几乎要落到手腕上弄脏衣袖。他慌忙找卫生纸去擦，却被罗渽民握住腕。罗渽民低头舔掉了那一点辣酱，粗砾的舌苔摩擦过掌心的纹路，很痒。

朴志晟在书上看到过，辣是一种痛觉而非味觉，而那点辣椒酱让罗渽民舌尖发疼，他不得不偏过头去，一小节粉舌含不住。辣这种痛觉把他的嘴唇也烧得微微红肿，睫毛打颤，瞳孔也变成剔透的黑色，但罗渽民却说很喜欢。

他突兀地回忆起了罗渽民衣袖的触感，湿漉漉的，余光中下腹黑色衣摆也依稀打湿一块，当时朴志晟以为是雪，现在想来大概是仿生人淡蓝色的血液。将死的仿生人是怎样抓住他的手腕讨饶的？罗渽民那双多情的眼曾为他们流过泪吗？那些看不见脸的仿生人被分解成了垃圾桶旁边大理石雕样的手和石头一样的眼珠，破碎在街头，从罗渽民手下散落一地。想到这里朴志晟又觉得喉管收紧，他好想吐。

但毋庸置疑的，罗渽民是在那之后才成为人类的，他喜欢辣椒也喜欢糖块，口味在两极之间摇摆却没有折中点。此后罗渽民才学会在任务后拾掇自己回家，不会叫袖口衣物上面残余仿生人的血液。而现在罗渽民还在看他，他瞳仁少，在月光石般素白的眼球上面黑得发亮，比起看人不如说是在盯人，眼神里面直直地递过来铁钩。

朴志晟回过头就被罗渽民用这样一双眼睛望着，叫他那点小心思都跟气泡水似的咕噜咕噜往上浮。

09

——“杀人……杀死同类，是一种什么感觉呢？”

朴志晟今天彻底年满二十周岁，还没摆脱掉一身孩童的稚气，单纯以为提出问题就可以得到答案。罗渽民知道他想问什么，无非是一些老调重弹的问题——你会感到痛苦吗？会兔死狐悲吗？会害怕自己有朝一日变成那样吗？这种问题他在公司每天要回答三百个，到最后虹膜都被印蓝，而负责的项目主管在白色的门后对他微微一笑，然后门开了。

罗渽民对这些东西毫不在乎，既不在乎公司的猜忌，也不在乎仿生人垂死时的诅咒，但是他却在朴志晟的目光下败下阵来。于是他说：“我不记得了。”

他是真的不记得杀死仿生人的感觉了，子弹或者刀捅进他们的心脏，然后他们就死掉了，或者说坏掉了。软绵绵的身体垂下来，从他的臂弯中滑下去，莲死花落，转眼又被风沙掩埋。

“我爱人类。”罗渽民说着，他声音不大，但很坚定，穿过沙尘传过来，盖棺定论。

“我爱人类就像爱你一样，我喜欢他们，不是某个人类个体，我爱着作为人类族群存在的生物。我向他们奉献我的全部，我发誓保护他们、为他们铲除异己、守卫现有及未来的一切。为此我可以杀掉其他叛逃的仿生人，仅此而已。”

朴志晟的唇舌粘连，半晌也只能说出一句反驳：“你只是被控制了……”

“也许你说得对。三十年前七代仿生人叛乱于自我选择，他们觉醒并保护着自己的种群，我没有资格评价这种行为正确与否。但是我也做了选择，就好像硬币的正反面：仿生人的族群或者人类。我选择了一方，势必就要抛弃另一方。世界上没有永远立起的硬币。”风把他们两个人头发吹起，罗渽民眯着眼睛，他还是在笑，嘴角含情带怯地翘起。朴志晟却浑身发抖，好像看见西元前三十年前的幽灵借他之口复活，仿生人面上燃起了恐怖的火。

他看过弗兰肯斯坦，人类最早对于人造之物的幻想。黑白的旧电影，因为年代久远而有些失真，每一帧动起来都有一点卡顿。朴志晟胆小不敢看，每每遇见恐怖的地方就快进，怪物那张缝合起来的脸也变得模模糊糊，夹杂着雪花似的噪点。但他记得怪物最后向博士，向他的造物者，寻求同伴，寻求认可，最后还寻求爱。但是罗渽民又好像比那个怪物更可怕，这个人造之物，这个本质与那缝合的怪物毫无区别的人形，他竟然——他竟敢，站在比他的造物者们更高级的层面，向他的主抛来爱的橄榄枝。

朴志晟作为人类的部分天然地畏惧着他，像是野兽恐惧焰火、人类害怕冷兵器那样，他浑身发起抖，对于这未知又庞大的爱感到了恐惧。

10

罗渽民是傲慢的，他傲慢的姿态也低，但是被钢筋水泥土隔开的人类无法体会这种傲慢，只本能地觉察到一种高高在上。他把一切那么热切又真挚地捧出来，教人怀疑他会盛年早逝，可是他的盛年早逝也那么璀璨。

朴志晟小心翼翼试探：“我也是仿生人吗？”

“不是啊。”罗渽民回答，“你是人类啊，我向公司报告过你的存在我们才能一同生活，你是监视我的一部分，是把我钉在这里的楔子。”

然后朴志晟就开始流眼泪，他哭到鼻头也天真地变红，他为罗渽民而哭也为自己而哭，这是多庞大又多悲惨的爱啊，而他在这种爱里面根本找不到栖息地。他才二十岁，根本不能理解人与仿生人的差别，也意识不到自己的孤独究竟从何而来，甚至根本没有认知到自己流泪的真实原因，他一边打着哭嗝一边问那位人造的圣人：“那哥也是为了这种理由爱我的吗？”

他曾经、一度以为罗渽民的爱是雨季泛滥的河流，要把他这样淹没了，朴志晟想要从中游出去，最后发现只不过是无用的挣扎。现在那双涨潮的眼睛跟他说不是这样的，你获得的东西和其他人别无二致，我不爱你作为个体的存在，只是单纯爱着作为群体存在着的人类，并把这种东西分赐于你一些。但是朴志晟怎么能够得到这样的结局呢，他满怀恐惧地泡在浴缸之中，最后却发现自己已经退化长出腮，变成了鱼的他怎么能够离开水呢？

罗渽民抱住他，用手指帮朴志晟擦掉了那些不断往下落的泪珠。但是公司已经有人来了，他们来得比罗渽民预料的还早，飞行汽车响亮的引擎将地面上松散的沙土激起一层。罗渽民只来得及把朴志晟的头护进怀里，从车上下来的人还远远看不见脸，领口银白色的徽章在阳光下熠熠发光。

于是最后罗渽民也只是垂下眼睛捧着朴志晟的脸，在他嘴唇上印下轻柔一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *银河历是银英的说法，偷偷用一下www  
> 银翼杀手au（大概，内容物很少  
> 汉诺这个公司名是游戏王v6的梗，要是骂我我就改成黑之骑士团  
> 应该没了！


End file.
